ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Singlehanded
Single-Handed is the thirty-third episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Original Airdate October 23, 2009 Plot While Ben is escaping from Sunder, the Reposesser using Spidermonkey. Sunder's Energy Axe strikes the Omnitrix, teleporting Ben to the Null Void and his Omnitrix hand on Earth. While Ben is running from an insectoid alien, his hand attempts to find Julie, but is caught by a dog instead. The dog's owners takes the Omnitrix away, and accidentally turns him into Big Chill. Big Chill freezes the Vulpimancers that are chasing him, but they escape. He then changes to Swampfire, and forces them to retreat with fire blasts. However, the dog's owners are scared away by the blast. Ben then turns into Jetray to find Grandpa Max's old Null Void Camp. However, his Jetray hand grabs Julie's leg, causing her to freak out and whack the arm repeatedly. This causes Ben to revert to Human form and fall towards jagged rocks. He is saved by a Null Guardians, who proceeds to slobber on his head. Julie sees the hand, and takes it to Gwen and Kevin. Sunder appears but Gwen, and Julie fight it off, and Kevin tries to bring Ben back. Julie accidentally activates Diamondhead, who brings down the bridge. Ben makes it to The Camp, but finds it overrun by aliens. Kevin brings Ben back, and he uses Brainstorm, Humongousaur, and Echo Echo to fight Sunder. Ben's hand reappears, and Sunder is sent to the Null Void, and is attacked by the Havoc Beasts. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto Villains *Sunder Aliens used *Spidermonkey *Humongousaur 2x *Big Chill *Swampfire *Jetray *Diamondhead *Goop *Brainstorm *Echo Echo Trivia *It is mentioned for the first time that Kevin had his nose in an other dimension for 3 hours. *What action Ben's cut-off hand did, it forced Ben's body to do the same thing. *This is the first episode in which Ben is being hugged by both Gwen and Julie. *After Ben's hand was cut off, it curiously behaved as if it had a mind of its own, as Ben himself had no idea what it was doing when it tried to find Julie. It is possible that the Omnitrix's A.I. was able to take over for that time being to find help. *Kevin is shown to keep alien tech stuff which helps to enter and exit the Null Void and has a great knowledge about it. *Julie saw Humongousaur in Pier Pressure and Swampfire in Pet Project, but she forgot what they looked like or forgot their names. *If Julie chose Humongousaur, she would be crushed and be hurt so Gwen was wrong when wanting her to choose this alien. *The aliens Ben encounter in the Null Void were the same species he encountered in Truth. *It is the only episode where Ben uses all the aliens except Alien X,Upchuck,Cannonbolt,Way Big Quotes *'Kevin:' (afetr telling Julie and Gwen his storu on how he had his nose in another dimension for three hours, going to hic car to remove alien tech, that could bring Ben back on the earth) ''How do you think I must have smelt without my nose? *'Gwen:' Horrible! Just like your joke! *(after fighting with Sunder, Julie is suddenly held hostage)'' *'Sunder:' (to Gwen) The Omnitrix or it is the girl! *'Gwen:' Okay! I surrender! Give me the girl and to get the Omnitrix! *'Sunder:' No! The Omnitrix first! *'Kevin: (interrupting Gwen and Sunder's talk)'' What about the Omnitrix never!'' (activates the machine, Julie is left free, Ben comes back, finds himself back on eath, is extremely shocked, suddenly looks at Kevin, with him saying)'' See, I told ya! *'''Gwen and Julie:'' (both happy to see him, both give him a tight hug together)'' *'Julie:' Ben! *'Gwen:' You're okay! *'Sunder:' The Omnitrix! *'Ben:' (going to turn alien) It's hero time!'' (going to slap the Omnitrix, sees that his hand is machine) ''Oh man! Not again! Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Three Episodes